


Nothing of Import

by spickandspock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, suicidal intention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spickandspock/pseuds/spickandspock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing of Import

They ask, "What's up?"  
"Nothing of import."  
Because it isn't important that she hates herself  
Or fights with her parents  
Or cuts herself because she deserves it and pain is good  
Because she's fine.  
Really.

They ask, "What's going on?"  
"Nothing of import."  
Because it isn't important that her mind is a mess  
A labyrinth of darkness inescapable  
And it isn't important that she wrote a note  
'Oops'  
And put a bag over her head  
Then cried because the bag was too thin  
Because she's fine.  
Really.

They ask, "What've you been doing?"  
"Nothing of import."  
Because it isn't important that she writes notes in her head  
Ones longer that 'Oops'  
And it isn't important that she's made plans  
And is waiting for the courage to go through  
And it isn't important that she cries herself to sleep  
Or that she holds herself at night and pretends it is someone else  
Because no one else ever will.  
Because she's fine.  
Really.

They ask, "Did she have a reason?"  
"Nothing of import."  
Because she was always alright  
Even when cutting herself  
Or when writing a note  
Or when crying  
Or when being not okay  
Because she's fine  
And always will be.  
Really.


End file.
